The present disclosure relates generally to developer rollers and more particularly to replaceable developer rollers.
A binary ink developer (BID) is a consumable that is often used in a printing device. This consumable is generally made from custom and/or off-the-shelf parts. Failure of a component(s) in this consumable may, in some instances, induce an operator to replace the entire BID. This is due, at least in part, to the relative difficulty of replacing the components within the BID.
One component of the BID is the developer roller. Current developer rollers include a solid aluminum shaft with a urethane layer molded thereon. Generally, the life span of a developer roller may be variable. Potential failures associated with the developer roller may, in some instances, affect the print quality of the BID. As such, operators may be inclined to replace the developer roller itself, however, this is generally not an easy task. The replacement of the developer roller in current binary ink developers includes the potential risk of damaging another component during replacement. Further, as many components generally need to be removed in order to get the developer roller out of the BID, the process would generally be time consuming. Still further, special tools and/or training would likely be used in the process, as there are generally several fasteners that are assembled to a specific torque.
As such, it would be desirable to provide a developer roller that is relatively easily removable from a binary ink developer.